Nibbles of the Past
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: Naruto has searched long and hard to find Sasuke, but what will he do when he gets more than he expected when he finally does? SasuNaru NaruSasu. Contains yaoi.


Nibbles of the Past

by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag

*Author's Note: This story is from Naruto's perspective and takes place during the Shippuuden arch. I hope you Enjoy it!*

It was several years ago that I promised I would never need Sasuke to save me again. It was only a little while later that I promised I would save him. Torch light flickered across the stone walls, causing my shadow to waver where it was stretched out behind me. My eyes scoured the dimly lit walls as I sprinted down the corridor, looking for the next door that could lead to him.

I was going to bring Sasuke back this time.

I was going to save him.

The next door was burst open to reveal a room whose walls were lined with sinister looking weapons, light spilling in from the doorway to slither up sharpened blades. Useless. I moved on.

Desperation thrummed through my veins with every heartbeat, slamming onto the hard stone of the floor with each rushed step. I was so close. He was so close.

I sprinted around a corner and slammed my body weight against the first door, stumbling a little as it was flung open. My eyes widened as the square of light from the doorway fell across the glossy black hair on the back of Sasuke's head. I felt frozen, as though someone had turned my limbs to plaster. I had known this was coming, felt sure to my very core that this time I would find him, but I still felt shocked to actually have done it: to be right in front of him. I felt afraid to blink, as though if I let my eyes slip shut, he would vanish, never really there to begin with.

I took a tentative step into the room towards Sasuke, wanting to touch him, to feel the evidence of his presence against the calluses of my fingers, but I froze again as he moved. With a soft rustling of cloth, he lifted his head and rolled over the lie on his side and face me.

Sasuke's eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion upon seeing me, but inside me emotions churned at the sight. Years of frustration and desperation obsessing over bringing Sasuke back to me, pushing my body and determination to their very limits training to be strong enough to save him, crashed over me and I just wanted to crumple to floor and sob with relief that I was finally here. I finally found him. But I buried the impulse, drowning it in a fresh surge of determination that caused my fists to clench and my feet to spread into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to bring you back to Konoha with me, Sasuke!" I declared as I raised my chin defiantly.

"Are you now?" Sasuke asked casually as he sat up, his voice flat.

"Yes!" I retorted loudly, anger at his calmness washing over me. Sasuke always refused to take me seriously, but this time he'll have to. I'll make him. I snarled and took another step towards Sasuke, but was stopped cold by his hands painfully gripping my wrists. Jarring shock widened my eyes; I didn't even see Sasuke move. When did he become so fast?

"Now why would you try and do a stupid thing like that?" Sasuke's lips were inches from my ear. I could feel his breath ghost across my chest with each murmured word.

"Because we're friends." I replied before kneeing Sasuke in the stomach. My knee barley grazed the fabric of his robe before Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the blow. I ducked as he sent a punch towards my head and surged forward to ram my shoulder into his exposed stomach, but I only ran into air as he vanished to reappear behind me.

"Never let an opponent get behind you, dobe." Sasuke whispered into the fine hairs on the back of my neck before hammering blow after blow onto my spine. I leapt sideways away from his blurred fists and kicked out at his pale chest to give myself some distance from him. I landed in a crouch on the floor, panting as I looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes. He hadn't even activated his Sharingan. He didn't take me seriously enough for that.

Anger swelled up within me and I clenched my fists, sharp nails biting into the flesh of my palm. For years, Sasuke had called me weak and worthless, nothing but an idiot: 'dobe'. No more. I had trained so many long, hard hours, honing my body and mind until I thought both would shatter under the pressure to bring me here. Sasuke was going to acknowledge my strength. He was going to acknowledge me.

In a blur I was at his throat and he was grimacing in pain as my fist flew into his stomach. He lashed out at me, but I was already gone, a well placed kick digging into his side. We were a flurry of limbs, blocking, dodging, sometimes landing blows, but for once, I had the upper hand. A manic smile spread across my face as I beat Sasuke slowly back towards a wall. And then his back was pressed against stone, my hand gripping his neck, and I'm yelling, "Say my name!" Not dobe or usuratoncachi, my name: Naruto.

I noticed Sasuke's hasty hand seal too late and was knocked backwards by a small explosion. I landed on the ground with a dull thud, and before I could get up, he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"If you want me to say your name, you'll have to make me. Not that you could, usuratoncachi." Sasuke said and I instantly began to writhe furiously in his grip. How I hated that smug look on his face. Sasuke looked so sure I would not be able to beat him, but he was wrong. I was going to wipe that self satisfied look right off his face. With my limbs pinned and no other options left open to me, I leaned forward and viciously bit one of his smirking lips. He gasped and in his surprise, his grip slackened for an instant, all I needed to tug myself free and launch myself on top of him. Soon we were rolling across the floor in a tangle of limbs, punching and scratching at each other like wild animals, but when we finally came to a rest, it was me who was on top, not Sasuke.

I leaned down, my lips actually touching Sasuke's ear as I snarled, "Say my name."

"No." He replied coldly and I growled, tightening my grip on his wrists and sinking my teeth into his neck in frustration. We lay like that for a few sluggish seconds while I calmed down, finally removing my teeth from Sasuke's pale skin but leaving my parted lips to rest on his bloodied flesh.

"Just say it." I murmured, and Sasuke tensed under me as my lips moved against his skin with my words.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said sedately and a fresh wave of anger rolled over me. I pulled away from the crook of Sasuke's neck to glare into his blank eyes, clenching my teeth in frustration and slamming my body into his to render him completely immobile beneath me.

"Because," I began, but the words flew out of my head as my eyes widened in sudden shock. Something was pressing into the side of my hip from between Sasuke's legs. That couldn't be his… A blush burned across my face and in my instant of embarrassed surprise, Sasuke shoved me off of him and pinned me instead. I stared into Sasuke's eyes, searching them for answers to what was going on, and my blush deepened as he looked away from me, his own cheeks dusted a faint pink.

"Sasuke, what-" I began, all anger sapped from me by confusion.

"Shut up!" Sasuke commanded, still not looking at me.

"But Sasuke-" I tried again.

"I said shut up!" He yelled as he slammed me against the ground in fury, but he was finally looking at me, panting from anger at his own embarrassment. Sasuke looked desperate for an instant, unsureness and indecision flickering across his features and all I could do was stare limply at this first display of emotion from him. He seemed to be scouring my face for answers to the questions swirling around in his head. Sasuke looked… panicked, afraid, and then he was smashing his lips against mine. Sasuke harshly nipped at my lower lip before replacing the pain with the slippery tip of his tongue. I twisted my face sideways, away from his prying lips and struggled in his hold, startled and confused by his actions. What was going on? What was Sasuke-?

"Don't you, don't deny me!" Sasuke's yell stunned me into stillness and I looked up into his face. He looked so scared, so desperately scared that actual pity welled up in me, and this time when he pressed his lips against mine, I let him. My thoughts were murky and slow, like trying to wade through dense mud. Half formed queries flitted through my head, but none of them could solidify as Sasuke's lips moved needily over mine. Shaking hands released my wrists and grappled with the fabric of my shirt for a second before giving up and just ripping the offending fabric. I felt immobile, as though any movement would cause the world to tip sideways and send my body careening into the same confusion that held my mind captive. Cool hands traversed the flesh of my now exposed chest as Sasuke shakily exhaled onto my parted lips as though he was trying to calm himself down. I couldn't move, couldn't think, could do nothing but lie there stunned as pale fingers ran down the lines of my pectoral muscles to hesitate on the hem of my pants.

This couldn't be happening. Those could not be Sasuke's lips tracing my collarbone, causing me to breathe faster and my blush to burn even hotter in my cheeks. That definitely could not be Sasuke's hand slipping under the fabric of my pants and he could not be-

"Sasuke stop!" I gasped in shock as Sasuke's hand caressed my member through my boxers. I reached down, wanting to push his hand away from me, but his free hand shot out and snatched my fingers, forcing my hand above my head. He had stopped kissing my body and was glaring down at me so fiercely that I didn't even try to pull my hand free.

"Sasuke, please. Why are you doing this?" I asked, shifting my weight to try and adjust his hand away from my groin. He didn't answer me, just kept staring intently into my eyes as if trying to decide something.

"Please, Sasuke." I tried to keep my voice quiet and soothing, placating. He looked away from me, staring down at the stone of the floor while his chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. Then he seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping and his grip slackening around my wrist.

"Why is it that you want to bring me back to Konoha, Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked, his voice soft and calm, in complete juxtaposition with his panicked energy only seconds before.

I shifted slightly, still uncomfortably aware of Sasuke's hand down my pants as I replied, "I told you Sasuke: because we are friends. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't save you? What kind of Hokage could I ever hope to be?" I made myself ignore the strange position we were in and stared shamelessly into Sasuke's eyes, refusing to look away.

"You really think you can save me, Naruto?" Sasuke leaned forward so that his lips were practically touching mine. I could feel each of his words ghost over my lips. I frowned and swallowed nervously, hoping this closeness wouldn't lead to more strange behavior on Sasuke's part.

"Yes," I said firmly, still not breaking eye contact, "I can save you Sasuke. I am going to save you no matter what."

"No matter what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly in amusement at my words. I frowned at this reaction. "You put so much effort into saving me; I've heard about your training, seen how much you think about this, about me. Why do you put so much time and energy into bringing me back, Naruto?" Sasuke moved to trail light kisses along my jaw as he spoke, saying one word between each kiss. I shivered.

"I already told you, because we're friends." I muttered, turning my head to the side away from Sasuke's smirking lips. Sasuke just used this as an opportunity to suck on my now exposed neck.

"Is that really the only reason?"

"Yes, it is-" My words were cut short by a gasp as Sasuke moved the hand that was resting inside my pants under the soft fabric of my boxers to grip the base of my member.

"Sasuke, what-" I managed to gasp out before his hand began to move, stroking my length, but I couldn't remember how I had planned to finish that sentence as blood began to flow south and heat blossomed in my stomach. As Sasuke's thumb flicked out to brush over the slit on the head of my penis, I couldn't contain the moan that spilled out from between my lips. My eyes fluttered shut and my hips instinctually rolled in an involuntary buck. I could feel Sasuke's smirk widen from where he was still kissing my neck.

A sudden burst of annoyance cut through my confused haze. So that bastard thought he had found some weakness? Well, I'd be damned if I was going to lose to that teme. My eyes shot open, and I leapt forwards, knocking a surprised Sasuke flat on his back. I nipped at Sasuke's bruised and swollen lips for the second time that night, gently swiping the tip of my tongue over the abused area in apology while my hands clumsily tugged at the ties of Sasuke's robe, pulling the fabric aside. I could feel Sasuke's erection pressing demandingly into my hip as he returned my sloppy kiss, his tongue rubbing against mine before dipping between my lips to plunder my mouth.

I ran my hands across the pale skin of Sasuke's now exposed chest, running my hands over the creases of his muscles until I felt the coarse hairs of his happy trail curl between my fingers. I paused, unsure of what to do next, and in that moment of indecision, Sasuke bucked his hips up, causing his erection to rub against my clothed member. My eyelids slid shut at the sensation of fabric rubbing against me and I instinctually pressed back down into Sasuke, following his motions as we rocked against each other.

My skin felt feverish, heat coiling in demanding tendrils in the pit of my stomach, and when Sasuke's lips closed on my jugular, they felt searing hot on my flesh. My heartbeat was so fast that I was sure Sasuke could feel it beating under his darting tongue. It felt so intense to just wantonly rock into Sasuke's hips, to feel the friction created by the rough fabric of my pants against both of our members. I could feel Sasuke's hands grip the top of my pants and I obligingly raised my hips to allow him to tug my pants and boxers down my legs for me to kick myself free of them.

The feeling of skin to skin contact was electrifying, drawing a string of moans from me, and, after one particularly strong thrust, it even tugged a quiet moan from Sasuke that instantly silenced me so I could listen to the guttural noise. I swiftly leaned down and kissed Sasuke, wanting to feel those delicious moans against my lips as I continued to rock against him. Faster, faster. Our breathing mingled in the air together as we stopped kissing, our lips just resting against each other as we focused on the feeling of our cocks rubbing together.

The coils of heat in my stomach were clenching in on themselves, ready to explode, and I could tell Sasuke felt the same way as he let his eyes flutter shut, his moans growing louder before he gasped. I felt his member throb and something warm and wet splashed against my stomach. Sasuke's nails bit into my flesh, etching fine scratches into my tan skin as he rode out his orgasm, his face contorting into an almost pained expression. As I watched Sasuke I went over the edge, his name spilling from my lips as I released my load onto his lower stomach and thighs.

We lay there for several sluggish minutes, our breathing slowly transitioning from heavy pants to regular breaths. My heart was still racing. How could this have Happened? How did I get to the point of lying naked on top of Sasuke? Now that physical sensations weren't dictating my thoughts, I felt confused and afraid. What would happen now that this was over?

"Sasuke?" His name came out as a question as I tentatively raised myself up onto my forearms to look down into Sasuke's face. Deep down I was expecting to see Sasuke's typical blank expression, for this whole experience to mean nothing, but I was surprised to see a smile spread across his lips which were left swollen and bruised from our kissing. It was only there for an instant before his face became expressionless once more, but I saw it: an utterly exuberant smile. Then it was gone, and a second later, in a puff of smoke, so was Sasuke. I was left naked and alone in the dark room, but on my face was a broad grin. I had seen that smile. This whole strange experience did mean something to. I meant something to you. I would bring you back.

*I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and favorite me as an author if you want more because I plan on writing other stories quite soon. Also, If enough people want me to, I may expand this story from being just a one shot, so let me know if you would like that! Thank you!*


End file.
